


【不义联盟/超蝙】One More Aagain  PWP

by InkJack



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJack/pseuds/InkJack





	【不义联盟/超蝙】One More Aagain  PWP

原梗是那个已经辟谣的意大利对立两党男性成员在洗手间情难自禁……咳咳。  
有一句话的路人X蝙蝠侠暗示。

超人在蝙蝠侠走进洗手间的那一刻便迅速地将他拉到最近的隔间，并且把他的超级速度用在了焊死这间厕所两个门锁上。他把全副武装的蝙蝠侠压上冰凉的门板，急不可耐地试图解下藏了一堆工具的腰带，这时候蝙蝠侠的手指动了动。  
“你腰带左边第三个格子里的小石头伤不了我。”超人将他压得更紧了，右手灵活地卸下蝙蝠装厚重的披风，将它甩到一边，他咬着蝙蝠汗湿的耳朵，尝到咸腥的味道，“别再做无用功，更何况你都湿了多久了？”氪星人宽大的手掌爬到反抗军首领没了披风遮掩而格外挺翘的臀部，布鲁斯咬了咬嘴唇，感到一根手指正隔着布料戳弄自己湿透了的穴口。他太久没有过正常的性生活了，与超人军的对峙、反抗军的补给、越来越多同盟的离去、每日新增的伤亡……这些必须考虑的问题让布鲁斯分身乏术，他长期处于精神高度紧张的状态，最近的一次性事还是三个月前他为了物资而被迫接受的。整个过程粗暴乏味，他木然地张开腿承受着，除了被阴茎贯穿时的刺痛与难堪以及对方身上恶心的汗臭，回忆中竟没有留下任何其他东西。

凭心而论，超人是个合适的性伴侣，他英俊高大、强壮有力，熟悉布鲁斯的身体，了解怎样的频率与动作最能让他快活，知道这具身体的敏感之处。蝙蝠反手握住超人正揉搓着他臀峰的手，“别得寸进尺。”他的声音带了情欲，比以往更低沉沙哑，似沙砾打磨在卡尔心间，使他为之一震。布鲁斯冰凉的金属指套轻轻摩挲着卡尔的手腕，带起的搔痒让超人愤恨而着迷。

他冷哼一声，随即玩味地笑起来，“你以为我真的闻不到你屁股里那股骚味？见到我半小时后就开始流水的是谁？”布鲁斯的呼吸变得急促，卡尔得意道：“在谈判桌上为了对手流水流得浸透了裤子，这就是反抗军首领的所作所为？”狭窄的空间里属于男性的麝香味与升腾的费洛蒙更重了，他挤压着布鲁斯的身体，感知人类的心跳正剧烈跳动，“布鲁斯，你每晚如何入眠？是想着我吗？”  
“不做就滚。”可能是超人的言语过分下流，蝙蝠侠终于恢复冷静，他扣住隔间的锁打算出去，腰却被大力搂住往后拉过，“是时候进入正题了。”超人干脆道，他麻利地找到蝙蝠装的暗扣将其解开，从老旧厚重的盔甲里剥出一个鲜活而颤抖的布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯早已经湿透，而他自己也硬的不行。见鬼，因为这只该死的蝙蝠，他多久没有过性生活了？他想念布鲁斯温暖紧致的内部，想念层层叠叠的嫩肉与潮湿的谷道，想念布鲁斯每一个颤动与泣音——那是他唯一能见证蝙蝠侠露出脆弱一面的机会。

刚进去的时候总归不那么好受，氪星人尺寸超标，而蝙蝠侠总不会随身携带润滑剂。可布鲁斯总能超出他的想象。  
“润滑剂，在第二个格子里。”韦恩呼出一口气，他两手抵在光滑的门板上，有些难耐地扭了扭腰，示意超人暂时拔出去。卡尔被他的动作牵动得“嘶”了一声，本就只塞进一个头的阴茎滑了出来。他迅速挤出一堆透明的润滑剂抹在自己硬得发疼的老二上，扶着粗壮的茎身重新挺入。“你怎么到哪儿都带着润滑剂！”超人不满地掐住蝙蝠侠的腰，前后摇动胯部撑开原本只微微张开一点的小洞。莫名的烦躁与愤恨让他动作粗暴。

那玩意儿真的很大，温度又高，再加上卡尔存心带了折磨的意思，就让布鲁斯吞得尤其辛苦。他呼吸重了许多，腰部发酸想往下沉，可卡尔还只插了一半，他一旦往下就是把自己凑上去送给卡尔的老二，便只能颤着腿死撑。卡尔不紧不慢地小幅度抽插着，一点点开拓嫩红柔软的谷道，他的龟头很大，比得上一个鸭蛋，而阴茎的形状是上翘的，略有些狰狞，因此能一路不费力地打开布鲁斯原本闭合的肠道，甚至将对方的体腔撑出一条适合他老二形状的道路来。布鲁斯闷哼着，左手娴熟地抚摸自己的阴茎，拇指掐住湿润的冠部用力揉搓，他快要到了，仅仅是被戳弄绵软的肠肉与积压屁股就能让他高潮，卡尔甚至还没有顶到他的前列腺。  
布鲁斯憋的太久了。他太久没有经历有滋味的性爱，因此当卡尔又一次顶弄后他喷了自己一手浓稠的白精，这时候离性爱刚开始还不到十分钟。

“嗯哼？”超人惊讶地捞住身体软软的蝙蝠侠，往后坐在马桶盖上，这样抱着布鲁斯操干的姿势能让他进得更深。他清楚布鲁斯前列腺的位置，不等反抗军首领喘口气就开始强有力的操干。这滋味太美妙了，有多久他没尝到布鲁斯了？内壁的嫩肉早已熟烂，薄薄得红肿了一圈，现在柔和地挤压着他，随着布鲁斯的呼吸忠实地将每一次收缩传递至神经分布密集的阴茎表层。卡尔越发觉得自己插进了一腔温暖柔顺的饱和液体中，布鲁斯是浮动的又是固体的，他总在卡尔的每一次撞击时化成散沙，但下一秒又重新复原。

卡尔抚摸布鲁斯僵硬的背脊，没有人比他更清楚里面安了几颗钢钉，这些能够让一个人痛不欲生的东西藏在浅浅的皮肉下，埋入日益凋零的躯干里。布鲁斯的心跳依然浑厚有力，于胸腔中几乎回荡在耳边，但卡尔分明听到老旧机械运转时的咔嚓声。一台再精密、制作再精良的仪器也有报废的一天。蝙蝠侠正无可挽回地朝着已定的结局走，而这之中，卡尔做了多少加速进程的事呢？

此刻他是真的想要吻他，他冰凉的没有烟火气的嘴唇已经放在人类汗津津的后颈上了。

可布鲁斯扭过头冷冷地盯着他，眼神锐利如同鹰隼，汗水从他额头滚落，渗入卡尔的肌理。  
“你不行了？”他音量很小，在隔间却无比清晰。  
超人的手指深深陷入两坨饱满的臀肉，“当然不。”他笑道，恶狠狠地抬起布鲁斯又往下按，每当布鲁斯下落，他必然朝上深顶，坚硬的龟头次次打在发肿的前列腺上，将那一块嫩肉撞得熟烂充血。布鲁斯紧咬牙关，唾液从干燥的唇边溢出，卡尔的阴茎碾压着他体内每一寸柔嫩的地方，他变得濡湿、柔软、滚烫，像被彻底肏熟了，随着卡尔的动作，鲜红的穴肉次次外翻，被打成白色泡沫的润滑剂沿着超人的阴茎沾湿浓密的草丛。这团又硬又湿的野草几乎擦破了布鲁斯细嫩的会阴与臀肉，一片显眼的红色上有几道浅白的伤痕。

布鲁斯挣扎、扭动，再次绞紧肠道喷射了精液，想从卡尔的阴茎上下来，但超人抓住了他，手掌包裹住他饱满的乳肉，几下揉捏便让他失了力气。布鲁斯被钉死在超人粗壮挺立的老二上，氪星人又深又重地戳弄人类谷道中的软肉，横冲直撞、毫无章法。直打出一阵响亮淫靡的啪啪水声。  
布鲁斯捂着自己的嘴，以防尖叫漏出。他视线模糊地往上看去，白炽灯摇摇欲坠，上头的裂缝都一清二楚。一股没有来由的疯狂与绝望让他颇为费力地转身，湿滑的舌头钻进卡尔的口腔，卷住卡尔的舌头。

一个声音敲打他的心脏：你知道自己在做什么吗？在他对你犯下滔天罪行后，你还在将他当作谁呢？

布鲁斯撑着卡尔的肩膀，用力地坐下又抬起，他的臀部由火热变为冰凉，速度却越来越快，卡尔的阴茎几乎要把他的脑子都给操出来。

偶尔疯一次也不错，蝙蝠这样想。他的思维出现短暂的空白，恍惚间以为是面带微笑的大男孩拥住他，火热的怀抱与滚烫热情的阴茎让他呼出一口气。卡尔摸着他光滑的大腿内侧，性器勃发颤动，最终射在了布鲁斯体内。

“呼……”他们同时享受片刻高潮后的安逸。布鲁斯扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃地起身，从腰带里掏出一个小巧的肛塞放进红艳的穴口，卡尔可以看到那小玩意在布鲁斯的肠道里迅速膨胀成一个小球，以此堵住不断下漏的精液。

“我开始怀疑反抗军的物资来源了。”超人懒洋洋地说，“你到底用什么换取资源，蝙蝠侠？”他话中不难听出质问。  
“与你无关。”布鲁斯骤然转身，手指点在卡尔坚硬的胸膛上，“别忘了我们此行的目的。”  
“谈判仍在继续。”卡尔吹了声口哨，目光粘着蝙蝠侠的屁股，他舔了舔嘴唇，“但有时候，我可以考虑做点让步，只要你……”  
他猛地起身再次将蝙蝠侠压在门板上，嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着对方高挺的鼻梁，“……付出一点小小的代价。”

END or TBC

如果想看的人多就码个后续肉？


End file.
